


Heartbreak In Rosewood

by pllxoxo



Series: Ezra Is A [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/pllxoxo
Summary: Aria-centric





	Heartbreak In Rosewood

When I think about Ezra, it's always been a love story, a whirlwind romance where against all odds we fell in love. The first red flag should've obviously been the fact that he was  _my English teacher._ But somehow, I missed the signs. Everyone was waving red flags right in my face, all I could see was a red flag.  _Maybe he's fighting off a bull, maybe it doesn't matter, maybe these red flags are just a Vietnam flag without the stars._

I was stupid. That's the first thought I had when I was cornered between Ezra suffocating presence and the pole digging into my back. Alison, it was always about her. 

Everything clicked right then. I could see in his eyes he was in love with her still. He wrote a fucking book about her, he got her pregnant, he was Board Shorts. Ezra talked about Alison passionately while he'd always talked about he calmly. It was always Alison, I was just his girlfriend keeping him from true love.

It's stupid and wrong and unfair, but every time I see Alison I remember that. I remember that she was the one who lied her way into his heart, not me. 

Never me.

\---

It's not romantic, it's not beautiful how me and Jason's friendship (later relationship) started. It was me sobbing my eyes out in the DiLaurentis backyard. It was an ugly cry, like when Ezra cornered me. There's snot everywhere and I'm shaking uncontrollably. Alison's bedroom curtains are closed, Mrs. DiLaurentis is asleep.

As soon as he sees me, Jason walks over. Wordlessly, he hands me a tissue and takes my hand. "If you wanted to see Alison, she doesn't live here anymore." He says.

My lip quivers slightly. For some reason, the thought of Alison leaving us in Rosewood again is unbearable. Just like if it was Emily or Spencer or Hanna.

"She's living with Mona." Jason reassures me. "She's safe." He adds. "Who'd thought it? Queen Bee Alison DiLaurentis friends with Mona Vanderwaal." I laugh, because I'm pretty sure I'll cry instead if not. He laughs too, which is better than Spencer who constantly is on my case about being rude to Alison.

For ten minutes or so, we sit there laughing as we stare at the horror that is the DiLaurentis house. I can see why Alison and Jason weren't living there anymore.

"I missed you." He admits looking away from his childhood house and at me instead. "I missed you too." I smile.

\---

"Are you okay?" I ask Emily. Me and the other girls have all noticed her distancing herself from Paige. From her girlfriend. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She asks shakily as she looks away from Alison. 

I smile sadly, as I look at her. All roads lead back to Alison. Everyone seemed to be in love with her. Ezra, Emily, who knows who else. "I'm not exactly Team Ali right now... But, if she's who makes you happy then I won't stop you." I say as I look at Alison too.

She looks completely different now. Her eyes have bags under them, her shoulders are slumped and her smile is so fake I can see through it completely.

"But what about Paige?" She asks. "Em, you've got to stop making everyone else happy. If Paige really loves you than she'll want you to be happy." I reply. Emily looks hesitant, but she casts another look at Alison. She looks at her as if she has a halo on her head. Which is a huge contrast to how everyone else looks at her.

It doesn't get on my nerves like I expected. I just feel happy for them.

\---

That's the first step, Jason reassured me. Not wanting to smash something just from the look of Alison's face. He'd added that the fact I'd accidentally said 'Ali' instead of 'Alison' had meant something too. Spencer was on board with me finally coming around to Alison.

Before I even knew what was going on, I was sat in front of my best friend... EX best friend Alison DiLaurentis. It felt like she was the sun that everything else orbited around. She was the center of Rosewood, of the world.

"How are you?" Alison asked tentatively. "The same." I replied vaguely. She doesn't push like Spencer would, wor like she would've in the past, Alison sits there and nods. "Better than worse." She says with a wry smile. "I suppose." I agree sipping my coffee as I take her in.

She's not the same girl who tossed insults our way heartlessly. I don't know who she is now, but I can admit that I prefer New Alison to Old Alison. 

"I missed you." She says. And it's like a jigsaw puzzle, all the pieces fitting into place. "So did I." 

\---

There's something beautiful about a good love story. I'd always loved the whirlwind romance and the breathtaking kisses. Especially cuddled up by the fire while it rains outside. It's a magical and mystical feeling.

Occasionally, Ezra crosses my mind. But the times I think about Jason are starting to outweigh the times I think about Ezra. Ezra is my past and Jason might just be my future. Ezra was exciting and dangerous, the forbidden fruit. Like the fruit the snake tempts Eve into eating, the consequences outweigh the benefits.

Jason is exciting too. But in a going skydiving sense, instead of throwing yourself off the Empire State Building with no ropes. Ezra was a suicide mission, the grand gestures, Jason is true love, the little things in life that never fail to make me smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asks cuddling me closer. There's none of Ezra's uncomfortable presence anymore.

As I look up at him, I smile. Years ago, I turned him down for a stalker. Years later, he's here by my side. Finally, finally. "You." I reply simply. He smiles bashfully with none of Ezra's arrogance.

This is imperfect perfection. 


End file.
